Shadow
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. A Game. That's what it was...or what they said it was. It wasn't a game for Jazz. It was pain, real torture. Can someone recuse him from the 'Shadow Game?
1. Chapter 1

Ever said to yourself 'I'm not going to do that.'…yeah, this was one of them. I don't I would never do a slight-torture fic., but the plot bunnies were just to hyper to stay quiet and leave me alone. This was spawn for then on…  
WARNING…mentions of torture and slight slash…a little later on…don't like, HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…sad, I know…

* * *

The 'Shadow Game' was torture.

Not figurative torture. No, it was real, agonizing torture.

And Jazz could still feel the pain of playing the 'Shadow Game'. The black and white saboteur had been captured, he knew that, but he didn't know for how long. He remembered, from early on, that he had been put in a cell in the Decpticon base, and then been forced to play the 'Shadow Game'.

It wasn't a game.

To play the 'Shadow Game', they had slashed his optics, after forcing his visor off; killed his audio receptors; placed stasis cuffs on his wrists; and finally, shot out his ankle joints. He was basically helpless, and that is what the Decpticons wanted. Then they began the game.

Jazz could still feel the pain in his servos, pedes, and everywhere else on his frame from the gun shots and beatings. So now, the TIC was sitting in a cell, virtually blind and deaf and bleeding. While sitting in perpetual darkness, Jazz couldn't hear the cell door being opened and somebot walk in. Then, rudely and crudely, the Decpticon picked Jazz up by the shoulders and forced him to stand by himself. A pained cry escaped his vocalizer, and he instantly fell to his knees. Regardless that he couldn't see or hear, Jazz knew deep in his spark that the 'Con was laughing. They got their sick pleasure from seeing other bots in pain. Again, Jazz was roughly grabbed by his shoulders, but this time the Decpticon just dragged him out.

* * *

_CRASH_

Jazz felt the floor hit against his frame. Then the door was shut, he felt the vibrations through the floor. Once he deemed it safe, or close to thereof, he slowly managed to sit up.

Jazz could hear again, but just barely. His tormentors thought it would be hilarious, while they played the 'Shadow Game', to taunt him. They told him that his allies weren't coming, they didn't care, and he was just worthless scrap. All he knew to be false. His friends did care, and he knew they were planning a way to get him back.

_Prowler is probably not even recharging…_

The SIC was probably worried about him. Prowl and himself became close since the awakening on Earth. At first, it was because Prowl needed Jazz's expertise on Earth customs, language, and culture. Then Jazz spent some more time with Prowl, be it working or relaxing.

Back on Cybertron, Jazz didn't spend a whole lot of time around Prowl, because the saboteur had other friends and because he hadn't given the tactician a chance. But now, they were becoming friends, sort-of.

Then a voice in Jazz's processor spoke up, _But what if they aren't…maybe the 'Cons are right…_

Jazz slowly shook his injured helm and then reassured himself, _No…they're comin'…they wouldn't leave ma here…_ Then the door opened again, and Jazz tensed.

"Here" came a gruff voice of an unknown Decpticon, and then something hit Jazz's pede. The door was shut once again. Slowly, the black and white mech reached down and picked the object up. It was a cube of Energon, he hoped. Some of the liquid had spilt out, but that didn't matter. He brought the cube to his lips and drank. It was awful. As the liquid went down, Jazz cringed at the bad tasting Energon. It was the poorest quality Energon, that was still drinkable, ever, but Jazz still continue to drink it, needing the fuel. After he was finished, he threw the empty cube away, and laid down on his side. He fell quietly into recharge, trying to get some energy. His energy levels were low, but he knew he must be strong. Be strong for his friends, for the Autobots, and for Prowl.

* * *

Jazz powered up his systems just as two Decpticons walked in. Each one grabbed one of his shoulders and hoisted him up. They then began dragging him out of the cell and into the hall.

_Later On…_

Jazz was roughly thrown once back again into the cell after another session of the 'Shadow Game', but he Decpticons had done something different. They had fix his optics, just enough so that he could barely see, though he still didn't have his visor. But unfortunately now, they had slashed his vocalizer.

Slowly, the saboteur sat up against the far wall. Then Jazz reached up and felt his damaged neck. He winced in pain. The black and white mech then let his servo fall back to his side, and he just sat there in silence, reflecting on his thoughts.

It felt like an eternity being at the Decpticon base.

_Where are my friends?_

Then the inner voice of doubt came back, _See…they aren't coming back…they don't care about you…_

_No…_ The black and white saboteur bowed his head, and optic fluids threatened to leak out.

_RUSTLE_

Jazz's helm shot up when he heard something in the dark cell. It had come from the left corner.

_RUSTLE_

Another rustling sound came again, but this time it was closer. Panic racked through Jazz's frame, and he tried to push the wall back, but it was in vain as the rustle came from next to Jazz.

"Jazz" came the voice the saboteur had not expected.

'Prowl?' the TIC mouthed. There was click, and soon the form of the SIC appeared, kneeling next to him. Jazz's optics grew, and he reached up to touch Prowl's arm, to see if he was real. He was. 'Prowl!' he mouthed again, and the other bot nodded. 'How?'

Prowl replied in a hushed voice, "Mirage was injured, and I, beside him, you, and Ratchet, know how to work the Electron Disruptor. So I opted to come…" Jazz looked down and then up with a smile on his dental plates.

'Thank you!'

Prowl smiled back and replied, "Don't worry." He then turned to glance at the door and back, "But I still need to get you out of here." Jazz nodded. Prowl reached down and delicately removed the stasis cuffs. Once they were off, Jazz rubbed wrists. If felt a little better with the stasis cuffs off. Then Prowl un-subspaced a small medical kit and began to patch up Jazz's ankles. While he was working, Prowl glanced up at Jazz, who met his gaze.

The saboteur then mouthed, 'Hurry!' The tactician nodded and continued to work, bringing his optics back down to Jazz's pedes. Jazz shuttered his optics off and let a sigh of relief flow through him.

_See…Prowl came to get me out…_

The voice of doubt was quiet.

Then Jazz heard Prowl say, "Done." Jazz powered his optics up, and Prowl got up. The tactician held out a servo and said, "Need some help up?" Jazz smirked and nodded. The black and white TIC reached up and gripped the servo, and once that happened, Prowl slowly pulled back. Jazz then slowly stumbled up and once on his newly repaired pedes. Prowl then slung Jazz servo around his neck. Then the SIC clicked a button on his chest plate, and both black and white mechs became invisible. "Stay close to me." Jazz wanted to say that he never wanted to let go, but decided on just nodding. Prowl, still supporting Jazz, ambled over to the door and opened it. They stepped out the cell and into the deserted hallway. Both Autobot officers looked left and then right. "I came from the right, so let's head back down that way." Jazz nodded his helm in agreement. Then both invisible mechs headed down the hallway. Once they rounded a corner, Jazz felt himself pulled up against Prowl. The saboteur's back was up against Prowl's chasis. He couldn't ask why, but the answer revealed itself soon enough.

The Seekers, minus Starscream, and the Coneheads came running around the corner that they had just come from.

_Why didn't I hear them…oh right…my audio receptors are still damaged…_

Prowl had his servos around the top part of Jazz's chest and resting on the saboteur's shoulders, and Jazz could feel Prowl's spark beat in the tactician's spark chamber.

'Chill out Prowl' was what Jazz thought of and wanted to say to the other mech. More Decpticons came from where the cell was at, running pass them and yelling. Both of them waited, and Jazz could feel the heat off of Prowl's spark. The saboteur shuttered his optics off and rested in the warmth. He felt happy there, in Prowl's arms.

"Jazz, let's move" came Prowl's voice next to Jazz's audio receptors. Soon, the black and white TIC onlined his optics and glanced both ways.

_No 'Cons._

Jazz nodded, and soon the two began down the hallway once more. Jazz put his servo once again around Prowl's neck and hobbled next to the SIC.

_Later On…_

After weaving in and out of the hallways of the Decpticon base, the two Officers made it to the main base room. They saw a fuming Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream. Prowl lead Jazz to a corner so that they could wait and watch.

"How could that Autobrat escape?!" roared Megatron.

"I don't know Mighty Megaton, maybe your security lack the 'secure' part?" Starscream replied, earning him both a glare and a growl. Soundwave, on the other, had said nothing, to what Prowl and Jazz could see and hear, but they didn't notice him carefully scanning the room.

"Lord Megatron," the Decpticon Communication Officer finally stated, "I've found the Autobot and his rescuer." Both Jazz's and Prowl's sparks froze. Both Decpticon leader and Air Commander then looked over at the royal blue mech.

"Where Soundwave?" The said mech then pointed to the corner where the two invisible mechs stood. Their optics grew, and Prowl, as well as Jazz, tightened their grip on each other. Then Starscream fired a shot at them. The last thing Jazz was the Seeker's smirking faceplates, and Prowl's worried faceplate.

* * *

Okay…this was the first chapter in four for this story. Yeah, I have them all written down…just need to type them. That may sound easy, but of course I decided to type another fic. when I have many more I am currently working on…*sigh* I am over-worked.

Any who…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second chapter of **Shadow**! I would like to thank **Gamedreamer** for reviewing last chapter!! THANKZ!!!  
So…in this chapter you get to see what happen to Jazz and Prowl…heh heh heh…I am not telling you anything! You have read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…T^T…

* * *

Shadow. Darkness. Nothingness.

Whatever you wanted to call it, that is where Jazz was. He could not see anything in the world of blackness.

_Where am I? What happen…_

A shot rang out in the darkness.

_Oh right, Decpticons…_

He looked around in the dark nothingness.

_But what about Prowl?_

A voice then spoke from the darkness.

'_Why do you care if he is okay?_' it asked.

Jazz began to ponder about it and replied, _He's ma friend…_ There was a pause from the saboteur, and then he continued on, _I care about him_.

It was the voice's turn to pause, but it soon replied with, '_But does he care about you?_' Jazz want to scream at the voice, to tell it that the tactician did, but he didn't. I mean, a friend wouldn't come and save you, risking their own skin, for nothing, is what occurred to Jazz. But then something else also arose. Doubt.

_I…don't know…_

Truly, now that he realized it, that maybe Prowl didn't consider him friends. Maybe, the SIC just saved him for the sake of the Autobots, since he was TIC and head of Special Ops.

_No…Prowl always, well most of the time, played tactical games with me, and took drives with me, and even, sometimes, listened to music with me…he wouldn't do that for the cause…he would do that because we are friends… _

Jazz felt smug that he proved the voice wrong, but that didn't last long.

'_But does he consider you as a friend?_' the voice asked. Now, Jazz was rendered speechless.

_Does Prowl consider me a friend…_

Jazz was about to answer that the tactician probably did, but he didn't get the chance. The world of the shadows became filled with light. Voices started to speak.

"Coming…out…recharge…Jazz…okay…"

_It's Ratchet…_

* * *

Ratchet, with Optimus Prime standing next to him, stood next to the berth. He had just informed Optimus that Jazz was coming out of stasis and that the saboteur was fine. Then, the visor of the black and white mech began to glow blue as it came to life. A groan escaped the mech's vocalizer, and he began to sit up.

"Jazz, how are you feeling?" the CMO asked. The TIC looked at the red and white mech and rolled his shoulders.

"Been better Ratchet…" Jazz then abruptly stopped and gasped. He reached up and felt his neck. It had been repaired. Then he realized, after checking his frame, that everything had been repaired. Jazz then looked back at Ratchet and smiled. "Thanks Doc!"

Ratchet grumbled and replied, "Don't thank me just yet. I still have a couple more scans to do to see if you can leave." Jazz nodded and looked towards Optimus as Ratchet completed the scans.

"Sir, how long was I captured? And how long have I been out?" Jazz asked. Optimus didn't reply in the next instance. The red and blue mech looked at Ratchet, who met his optics and nodded, and then back at Jazz.

"You were gone for a little over a week. We were all worried. And you were here in the repair bay for a couple more days" the Autobot Commander said to the Head of Special Ops. Jazz looked down at his newly repaired servos that rested in his laps.

"And Prowl?" the black and white mech asked. Optimus glanced at Ratchet, who glanced back, and then looked back at Jazz.

"He was the only one who knew how to work Mirage's Electron Disruptor, and he opted to go and rescue you." Then Optimus placed a servo on Jazz's shoulder plates, which caused the black and white mech to look up and see the smiling face-plate of the larger Autobot. "But don't worry, he's fine." A sigh of relief washed through the TIC's frame.

_He's alright…Prowler's alright…_

"Done" Ratchet stated, and Jazz looked over at him, then to Optimus.

"Does that mean I'm free ta go?" Jazz asked the medic. Both mechs nodded, and Jazz got up and began his way out of the Med. Bay. Only one place was in mind for Jazz.

_A Little Later On…_

As Jazz walked toward his destination, he had been stopped by various mechs, who all said either 'Good to see you back Jazz' or 'Hope you are feeling alright.' He nodded and said that he did and continued on. He was only stopped three times for a conversation.

First, it was Blaster, who had given him a new CD as a 'Get Well' present. He thanked the boombox mech and continued on. Bumblebee was next, and the yellow scout want to see how the Porsche was feeling. Jazz reassured him that he was fine and continued on. Third and lastly were the twins. They asked if he was ok, which he replied that he was, and said that they were planning a new prank and if the saboteur would join in. Jazz shook his helm and said that he didn't want to get in trouble after just getting out of it. The twins nodded and understood. Then the black and white mech headed off, towards his original designation. After walking for several more minutes, he finally made it.

_Man…walking and talking feels good when ya haven't been able ta for about a week…_

Then the TIC reached up and knocked on the door.

_KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCK. KNOCK._

Jazz waited a little bit and then knocked again.

_Odd…Prowl usually answers his door after the first knock…_

The door then hissed opened and revealed Prowl, but something seemed different. He had an emotionless faceplate, and his doorwings were stiff and crested upwards. Jazz paused and just stared at the mech that saved him. The saboteur was about to speak, but Prowl beat him to it.

"What do you need Jazz?"

Jazz paused and then replied, "I just wanna to tell ya thank ya for savin' ma life." Prowl stared at him, then glanced away.

"It was nothing," he glanced back at Jazz, "is that it?" Jazz was taken back on how stern and serious Prowl was acting, well more so than usual.

"Well, I was also wondering how you were?"

"I'm fine Jazz. But I need to get back to work" Prowl answered.

"Oh" Jazz muttered, and he looked down at the ground between him and Prowl, then he looked back up. "Well, how about tonight we can go driving'?" Prowl shook his helm.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but I'm going to be busy all day and night."

"Oh…" Jazz felt a pang in his spark, a pang of disappoint. He really wanted to make it up to the tactician.

"I'll guess I'll go."

"Alright, see you later Jazz" Prowl replied. Jazz nodded and the door hissed shut.

_I wonder what is wrong with Prowl?_

Then he walked away, still thinking about the tactician.

_Later On…_

Jazz walked absently through the _Ark_'s hallways, still getting used to walking, hearing, and seeing. Also, on his mind, was Prowl and how the tactician acted.

_Wonder what was wrong…_

A frown deck Jazz's dental plates. He continued on, till somebot called out his name.

"Jazz, wait up Jazz!"

Jazz stopped and half-turned to see Bluestreak, who running towards him. The young Gunner finally caught up with the saboteur, and both mechs began walking together.

"Hey Blue'" greeted Jazz, putting on a weak smile.

"Hey Jazz! Glad you're back and well. We never gave up hope, and knew, once Prowl got you back, that Ratchet would fix you back up. He's good at his job. Then again, he isn't CMO for nothing. And-" rambled the black and grey mech.

"I get'it Blue'. I get'it" the black and white bot interrupted, the small frown returning to his dental plates.

The black and grey Datsun glanced over at the Porsche and asked, "Is something bothering you Jazz?" Jazz didn't reply right way.

"Just something troublin' ma mind…"

"Hmmm…maybe you should go see and talk to Smokescreen. He might be able to help, since he is specialized for that kind of things and-"

Jazz stopped the black and grey mech and said, "Thanks Blue'. I'll do that."

"Okay Jazz and-"

But the TIC was off before the Gunner could finish.

* * *

Jazz walked up to the psychologist's office door. He took in a deep intake of air and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the Gambler's voice from beyond the door, and it soon hissed opened for the saboteur. Jazz paused and then walked in.

Inside were a desk, filing cabinet, a chair, and a berth, which was next to the chair. The blue Datsun was currently filing a data pad away, but he soon stood up and turned to face Jazz.

"'Ello Jazz, what's wrong? Have a seat." Jazz nodded and sat down on the edge of the berth. Smokescreen, on the other hand, leaned against the desk. "So, what's the matter Jazz?"

Jazz paused and looked down at the floor.

"Well, somethin' is buggin' ma mind…" the black and white mech replied finally.

Smokescreen hummed and asked, "What is this 'somethin'?"

Jazz was silent, then replied with 'It's really someone.'

"Prowl?" the Datsun asked, and Jazz instantly looked up.

"Why would ya say that?" the Porsche asked, a little bit of worriness crept into his voice. Smokescreen chuckled.

"Lucky guess…but what is bugging you about Prowl?" The Gambler's optic ridge rose.

Jazz once again looked down at the floor and exhaled a small amount of air from his vents.

"Well, after the rescue mission…he acted different…but…" Another cycle of air passed through the mech's vents and he twined his digits together in his lap.

"But, I don't know why he is acting like that and why is it affecting me so…I mean, we are friends…nothing more…" The last of Jazz's statement died off, and the pang in his spark chimed again.

Friends, that was all they were. But maybe, Jazz thought, we wanted to become more than just friends. Maybe…

"Jazz," Smokescreen began, and Jazz looked up, "do you like Prowl? More than just 'friends'?"

Jazz stared at the other with wide optics. Smokescreen, Jazz admitted, was good at picking and choosing the rights things about mechs.

"I…I…"

_Do I? Do I really? I mean he's strong and tactical…and those doorwings and Chervon make him seem so refine…and…_

The realization clicked in his processor. He realized that he did care about Prowl, he always had.

Jazz gasped and replied the blue and yellow mech, "I…think I do. I think I like Prowl, more than just friends." The words came out, and he couldn't take them back. He knew now there was no turning back. He liked Prowl.

'_But would Prowl like you back?_' the voice inside his processor said.

"Then Jazz," Smokescreen began, which snapped Jazz's attention back to reality, "you should tell Prowl how you feel." Jazz stared at him, then nodded.

"Yeah, I should." The Head of Special Ops. got up and began out. "Thanks Smokey!" He waved over as he left, and Smokescreen waved back. The saboteur was about to step out of the room, but stopped. "Hey Smokey," Jazz turned, "what it is called when a little voice tells you about bad things that could happen?"

Smokescreen pondered a minute about the question and replied, "It's called the 'Shadow of Doubt' or the 'Voice of Doubt'. It often tells us about what is wrong or warns about would the consequence of our actions could prove bad. Also, it points out the possibility of the negative actions. Why do you ask Jazz?"

The black and white mech replied, "Just wonderin'." Then he finally left the office and towards Prowl's office to confront him and tell him his revelation.

_I hope Prowl doesn't reject me…or stop being friends…_

He had been walking down the hallway when suddenly the alarms went off.

"Decpticons are attacking the base!" came Red Alert's voice over the intercom. system. Jazz then sprinted towards the Monitor Room.

* * *

Wow…managed to get this done…I had written it done, along with the other chapters, but something inside of me told me to change some stuff…which altered other stuff…which caused me to prolong finishing…which then I finally got my aft in gear to finish! *INHALE* so…finished it! And thankz again for the review of last chapter!

Anyway…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow…that is all I have to say about last chapter. Not about what happen…is because of the reviews I got…ENCOURAGEMENT!!! Thank y'all! You really help me along! Here is the next chapter y'all been waitin' for…I can just tell you…be prepared…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…*crying*…WHY, WHY, WHY!!!

* * *

After the door hissed closed, Prowl turned around and let out the air in his vents.

"I'm so sorry Jazz…" he whispered to his empty office. He then continued to his desk and sat down behind it. "I'm sorry…"

He had to, he said to himself over and over. For the others, for Optimus. He couldn't fall in love with an officer in the middle of a war.

'_That's right…and doubt Jazz even likes you back…_' a voice said inside of his processor. He let more air out of his vents and picked up a data pad on his desk. His optics flickered through the lines, but he read nothing. All that was on his mind was Jazz.

Something about the saboteur made his spark beat faster. Maybe because Jazz wasn't like him. The saboteur was loud, adventurous, wild, daring…all things he was not. He was calm, collected, quiet, logical, control. But regardless the difference, he still fell for the visored mech. And also, Jazz seemed to care about him.

At first, he just needed help with Earth customs and culture, but then the TIC would come and visit him, play tactical games, go on drives, and listen to less beatful music with him. They were a pair of opposite mechs.

He placed down the data pad and propped himself up with laced fingers.

_Jazz…_

He shuttered his optics off and thought back on the rescue mission.

When he heard that Jazz had been captured, he thought his spark stopped for a nano-kilk. He had to do something to get Jazz back, even if it risked his own spark. When he found out secondly that Mirage had been injured, it was he who opted to go. It took a couple of days to fit the Electron Disruptor on and working, and once that had been finished, he left immediately. It had taken a few more days to find and get into the base. After he had gotten in, gotten Jazz, and was shot, Skyfire, who had been posing as a Decpticon, rescued them from there. When he saw how bad Jazz had been beaten, he wanted to rip the spark out of the Decpticons. They had beaten him severely; it had been horrible to look at. When they were walking and he pulled Jazz out of the way and close to him in his arms, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to protect Jazz at all cost. After they had been shot, Prowl had remained onlined a little longer. Starscream's smirk continued, which made him utterly infuriated. He wanted to blast that smirk right off. But he went into stasis, fortunately for Starscream. When he awoke in the Med Bay, he was relieved to see Jazz alright and repaired. But it was then he had realized the ultimate danger. What if they had been bonded, and Jazz had been killed? That would have meant Prowl wouldn't have lasted much longer. It was then he knew that the infatuation must stop. He could not be in love with Jazz, and Jazz couldn't be in love with him. He left the Med Bay, without waiting for Jazz to wake up, and returned to his work.

Prowl then shuttered his optics back on and picked the data pad back up. He actually began reading it this time and signed the bottom, where it was designated for him to sign. He placed it down and picked up another one. He had been half-way through it when the alarms sounded. Then Optimus's voice passed through his comm.-link.

//Prowl…need you out front…Decpticons…//

The SIC sent back, //On my way Prime…// He got up and rushed out of the office. He hurried down the halls. When he reached the intersection of a hallway, Jazz flashed through his processor.

_Jazz…I wondered if he is okay…_

'_Don't worry about him…what about your friends?_' the voice said. Prowl agreed and continued running down the hall. He finally made it to the entrance/exit of the _Ark _and saw the melee. He soon joined in on the brawl, but Jazz rested near on his processor.

* * *

Jazz ran all the way to the Monitor Room. He stopped at the open doorway and peered in.

Screens were displaying places around the Ark, and one screen, the main large one, showed the fighting just outside the entrance of the volcano. Seated in the two chairs, watching the brawl, was Inferno and Red Alert.

"Red, Inferno, what's goin' on?!" Jazz demanded.

"Jazz!" both mechs cried out, turning to face him. The saboteur briskly stroded in to get a better look at the screen. Both red mechs turned back forward, and they all three continued to watch.

"What's happenin'?" the TIC asked.

"Decpticons Jazz, and it doesn't look to good for us…" Inferno replied, then turned his helm, "but…Jazz?!" The firetruck noticed the absence of the Porsche. He turned his helm back around and continued to monitor the battle.

Jazz instantly left when he heard that battle wasn't going good. He ran down the halls, thinking.

_Got to help them…Prowler too…_

As he ran down the hall and passed through an intersection, another mech ran into him. Jazz stumbled back and shook his helm.

"Oww…" he muttered.

"Jazz, where do you think you are going!"

Jazz cringed and looked up at the mech he ran in to. It was Ratchet.

"I was…"

"You weren't going to fight, right?" Ratchet asked, optics narrowing.

"Um…well…" Jazz began, scratching the back of his helm and producing a lop-sided grin.

Ratchet let air out of his vents and said, "Jazz, you can't go and fight just after you've gotten repaired!" Jazz frowned.

"But Ratch'! What if they need me?!" Jazz pleaded. Ratchet just shook his helm.

"Prime knows of your condition, and he isn't going to allow you getting re-injured" The CMO stated, and the TIC let his helm drop.

_What about Prowler…_

That thought whirled around in Jazz over and over, in till a gasp broke his thought process. He jerked his helm up and saw a worried expression on Ratchet's faceplate. Then the black and white mech heard Ratchet say 'Understood, I'm on my way.' The red and white medic then turned and began running back down the hallway he had original came from. Jazz, at that moment, was confused, and then ran after the medic.

When he finally caught up with Ratchet, he asked, "Ratch', what happened?"

"Injured" was Ratchet's only reply.

"Who?!" Jazz asked, worriness lined his voice. Ratchet didn't reply, and Jazz's worriness kept rising. Scenes of his friends hurt or dying flashed through his processor as he ran with Ratchet.

They were getting closer to the Med Bay, and Jazz asked again who it was, but they had already reached the Med Bay. Ratchet ran in, and the saboteur stopped at the doorway, staring at the mech on the repair berth. Ratchet began barking orders and began to work on the injured mech. Jazz just stared in shock, shaking slightly.

On the repair berth was Prowl, doorwings missing and Energon bleeding out.

"Prowl…" Jazz muttered, optics widen behind his visor.

"Slaggit! We're losing him!" Ratchet yelled. The red and white mech glanced over and saw Jazz just standing there in the doorway. "Go Jazz!" Jazz didn't move. "I said GO!" Still the saboteur didn't move. It wasn't in till Wheeljack came over and ushered him away till the black and white mech actually move.

Jazz slowly walked back towards his room.

_Prowl…Prowl is injured…dying…_

Those same thoughts repeated over and over in his processore. He stopped in the front of his door and pressed the keypad. The door hissed opened, and Jazz paused.

_What if prowl doesn't make it? What will I do? I didn't get to tell him that I liked him…_

He slowly ambled in, and the door hissed shut behind him. Then he made it over to his berth and sat down on the edge.

_Prowl…_

A tear fell into his lap. Soon another followed and another. A sob escaped his vocalizer, and he laid down on his side to cry himself into recharge.

* * *

Prowl rested in the darkness. It felt soothing. No pain.

He had been in pain before the darkness. A Decpticon had shot him. He didn't know who though. So, he continued to rest in the dark abyss, but something was pulling at him.

'_Forget about it…_' a voice rang out in the dark. '_…just rest forever here…_' Prowl thought about it and it sounded good.

_No more pain…_

'_Yes…no more pain…_' the voice agreed. Its voice lulled him farther into the darkness.

But the pull was back and was a little bit stronger this time.

_What is it…this pull…_

'_Don't worry about it…_'

Prowl though about the statement and decided against it. The pull felt so familiar to him, like it was about something or someone he knew. Someone or something dear to him.

_What…who…_

Then a thought managed to get through the darkness. He felt the voice shrink away from the thought.

_Ja…zz…_

Then the darkness that surrounded him faded away.

* * *

So yeah…took me a week to finish…but I am done with this chapter!! HURRAY!!! Next chapter will be the final chapter…and what will happen? You'll just have to wait and see!

Anyway…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

THANKZ EVERYONE FOR KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY AND REVIEWING, ADDING TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERT LIST, AND JUST LIKING THE STORY!!  
I would like to thank all the reviewers…**DitzyMusicLover**, **Yami-Yugi3**, **Gamedreamer**, **Syber Tyger**, **Evil Ratchet**, **Optimus Bob**, and **Shizuka Taiyou**!!!

**Disclaimer:** T_T…same as the previous chapters…don't own it, never will most likely!

* * *

Slowly, his systems came online, and gears whirled to life. A disgruntled sigh of air left his vents and vocalizer. Then his optics finally began to power up. Once they were to full power, Prowl got an intake of the dimly lit Med Bay's ceiling. Static filled his vocalizer as he try to make words, but quiet when nothing understanding came out. He then reached up rubbed the side of his helm, CPU whirling and twirling in circles, making way to a processor ache. Another sigh of air left, and finally he managed to begin to sit up. His frame felt ten times heavier than usual. It took him a bit of time, but the black and white mech managed to get seated up. He stretched out his servos, joints popping and clicking. Then he flicked his doorwings up, but abruptly stopped. Slowly, Prowl half-turned his helm to glance at his newly built and painted doorwings. Air was let out of his vent, like what humans would call a 'content sigh'. He then began to scan the dimly lit Med Bay, but stopped when he saw something or someone moved.

"He waited for you to wake…" said a new voice, and Prowl glanced over at the doorway and saw the speaker. The red and white mech stroded in and stopped next to the doorwinged mech's berth. Prowl stared at him, then back to the mech. "After what happen…" Ratchet began, but the words seemed to die away in his vocalizer. This caught Prowl's attention, and he turned his helm back around.

"After what, Ratchet?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. There was a pause, and Ratchet took a deep intake of air.

"Well Prowl, we nearly lost you. Brought you back from the brink just in time" the CMO answered. The SIC stared at him, then slowly looked back at the mech in the corner. He already figured out who it was and let out a sigh of air.

Jazz did care about him, but…

"I think Jazz likes you."

Prowl snapped his helm back at Ratchet and just stared at the medic.

Prowl slowly looked down at his servos in his lap and mumbled, "Maybe…" His spark began to beat a little faster as all the information he had just obtained set in. He nearly died, was saved, and Jazz had waited for him, even when he had acted cold to him. Maybe now he should tell the saboteur.

'_But what about the others…your duties…_'

"Prowl," Prowl snapped his helm back up when Ratchet spoke again, "answer me this, truthfully too. Do you like Jazz back?" The black and white mech's nearly stopped when the question fully sank in.

_Should I tell him…should I expose my crush…_

"Ratchet…I…" Prowl began in a serious tone, like the ones his used in meetings, but the medic held up his hand to silence him.

"Prowl, if you are going to say that you shouldn't like anyone, espiceally during a war, I will reformat you into a toaster. That shouldn't alter your choice in love."

"But Ratchet…"

Another wave of the medic's hand stopped him again.

"Look…if you love someone, don't let doubt or surrounding events change that. I mean, even Optimus has a bondmate, and he's Prime. Understand?"

Prowl stared at Ratchet, then slowly nodded. He had to admit, Ratchet was right.

"Now, I'll ask again, do you like Jazz?" Ratchet asked, waiting for the answer. There was a pause of silence between them.

After letting air out of his vents, Prowl replied with, "Yes I do. I have for a while, but the mission…" he optics were then brought over to Jazz's recharging form, "made me fully realize it the crush. But…" There was a pause, then he continued, "I thought I would endangered everyone if I did in fact keep this crush. I tried to distance Jazz and myself. But…I don't think that worked." Prowl finished up with a sigh of air, and then there was a silent pause between him and Ratchet. Ratchet let air out of his vents and cycled more through. Prowl took this time to look back at Jazz, now confused on what he should do now.

"Then you should tell him" came Ratchet's calm reply. Prowl slowly nodded, then turned his helm back at the medic. The red and white CMO continued on with, "But…get some more recharge. 'Jack had to rebuild your doorwings completely." The tactician nodded and began to settle back down on the berth.

The medic was at the doorway when he called back over his shoulder, "Night Prowl." The SIC quickly checked his chronometer and saw that it was, in fact, nighttime.

"Good night Ratchet."

The medic left, and the black and white mech shuttered his optics off as he fell into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

Slowly, he system can online once enough recharge had been acquired. He stretched out his servos, and the joints began to pop. As this happen, his visor powered up and glowed blue. When Jazz scanned the room after waking, his optic stopped on the repair berth, and a gasp left his vocalizer.

Prowl wasn't there.

Instantly, the saboteur jumped up and searched around the Med Bay.

"Prowl" Jazz called out, panic rushing through his body.

_Where's Prowl…Ratchet said he was stable…but what if…_

"Jazz…what's got you so riled up?!" came the gruff voice of the CMO. The black and white mech glanced over at the doorway to spot Ratchet standing there, hands on his hip plates.

"Prowl…where-" Jazz began, worriness in his voice. The red and white medic shuttered his optics off, then back on.

"He's fine Jazz. Left a couple of joors(hour) ago."

Jazz's panic and worriness faded away, but then something else replaced it. A slight pain twisted his spark.

Then the visored mech bowed his helm and muttered in a soft voice, "I guess it would be worst if I told him…" Ratchet caught some of the statement.

His optic ridge rose, and he asked, "Tell him what, Jazz?"

The saboteur inhaled a deep intake of air and replied, "Well…that I…I like Prowl. And now, I realize that he most likely doesn't like me back." The words left his vocalizer, and he stood there in silence afterward.

_Maybe Ratch' will say it is a bad idea that I do…wonder what he will say?_

That wasn't true. The medic was thinking the complete opposite.

_So…I was correct Jazz does like Prowl…but he doubts Prowl will like him back…_

"Jazz," that brought Jazz's helm up, "if you really like Prowl, then you should tell him." The saboteur stared at the medic, disbelief in his hidden optics.

"But, what if…" Jazz began, but Ratchet cut him off.

"Jazz, don't doubt yourself. Besides…'what if's' never stopped before." A smirk cracked its way on the medic's dental plates. Jazz managed to smile back.

It was true. Jazz never did 'what ifs', just 'what was'. Changes could easily be avoided.

"I guess…you're right Ratchet. I should tell him…" Confidence lined his voice, and all doubts disappeared.

The CMO nodded, and replied, "Well…get going then!" Jazz flashed a large smile and hurried out of the Med Bay.

* * *

He stood before the door once more, but this time confidence and nervousness clashed inside of him.

_This is it…time for me to tell Prowl…_

He took in a deep intake of air and exhaled it. Slowly, he raised his servo and knocked on the door. After knocking twice, a 'Come In' replied him. He cycled more air through his vents and pressed the keypad. The door hissed open, and jazz saw Prowl sitting behind his own desk. The saboteur slowly steeped in, and the door hissed shut behind him. It was then when Prowl finally looked up. The tactician's optics grew, and he quickly placed down the data pad.

"Jazz!" he began, but the saboteur cut him off. Jazz took a couple steps closer and cycled air through his vents.

"Prowl…I need to tell you something…" he inhaled a deep gush of air, "I…I really like you. More than just a friend, and I wanted to tell you…since you nearly died. I wouldn't have wanted to go on with knowing that I never got the chance to tell you." Jazz exhaled the air in his vents and bowed his head.

_Here it comes…_

"Jazz…"

_Oh no…maybe this was a bad idea…_

"I need to tell you something too."

The visored mech heard the doorwinged mech get up and walk around the desk. Soon, Prowl's pedes came into Jazz's field of vision.

"Jazz…I like you too. Have for a long time, but…I guess I just couldn't build up enough nerve to tell you."

Jazz's optics grew behind his visor, and he lifted his helm up to meet Prowl's optics.

"You…you do? You have?" the saboteur asked with a slight studded, and Prowl nodded. Then Jazz leaped forward and hugged the tactician tightly. At first, Prowl was in shock, then the shock faded away, and he hugged Jazz back. After embracing each other in a hug that seemed to last forever, Jazz pulled his helm back and rested his forehead on Prowl's forehead. A smile spread across his faceplates, which caused Prowl to smile as well.

They stood there together, and the 'Shadow of Doubt' never more spoke again.

* * *

And we are DONE!!! Took me a week to write…took me four weeks to type…WHERE IS THE LOGIC!?!?!?  
Anyway…thankz y'all for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and liking this story!!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


End file.
